User blog:Dschehuti/A Rondo of Fate and Mystery
Okay, since Hitsuji Mamoru suggested moving it into a blog post, I'm gonna try it like this. So... what exactly is this supposed to be? Well... I want to play a game! To celebrate Umineko-Day, October the Fourth and because it coincided with the Re-Run of the Halloween event I got the idea to invite everyone here to a Murder Mystery Game. This game follows the rules laid out by the Visual Novel "Umineko - When they Cry" of Ryukishi07, it is the sequel to the critically acclaimed Higurashi series and in my opinion the most intelligently written story ever created. Here are the rules of Umineko: The Gamemaster (me) presents a tale of seemingly impossible murders. In this narrative I will claim that the murders will be carried out by Beatrice, the Golden Witch, who is powerful enough to act outside all boundaries of logic. But every murder is solvable! And the job to figure out the truth, is yours truly. To do that, you can use the Blue Truth! Everything said in blue is true as long it is not refuted by hard evidence or the Red Truth. The Red Truth however is the Truth and only the Truth. As the gamemaster, I can strike down your theories by revealing crucial information bit at a time. So... can you solve all the riddles and find the truth behind this unofficial Umineko Halloween collab? May the Game begin! _________________________________________________________________________________ (For your convenience I've put the story in question on Fanfiction.net, but I'm afraid there aren't any cool color tags there: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12682491/1/A-Rondo-of-Fate-and-Mystery ) _________________________________________________________________________________ Before we begin, and I know that letting pictures speak is not the sign of a good writer, but I just want to introduce the Umineko characters to those of you unfamiliar with this story: Beatrice, the Golden Witch: Your opponent! Skewering the truth as she sees fit, Beatrice is indeed the mask beneath the culprit hides. Cackling with glee as she watches Battler squirm in agony, she has now put her eyes on Mashu and Ritsuka to see how they fare on her gameboard. Ushiromiya Battler: Our detective character, even though he is atrocious at it. Stubborn and determined, he shows that your usual shonen protagonist might not be the best choice when challenging a witch to mindgames. Ushiromiya Maria: Daughter of the BEST MOM EVER, a simple-minded and cheerful child with a never specified learning disability. Is best pals with Beatrice and vehemently insists that she exists. Can get scary at times. Very scary. Ushiromiya Jessica: The headstrong future head of the family. Uses boyish speach patterns to piss off her strict mother, but is just your average teenager, even if stuck on an island. The gag of her punching her classmates with brass knuckles somehow got out of hand it seems... Ushiromiya George: Another Ushiromiya cousin and resident Nice guy. Always polite and friendly, he has the cool to enter the world of business just like his parents, put also exhibits a possessive and manipulative streak with his maid girlfriend. Of course, demon Butler Ronove can't miss out on the opportunity to serve Beatrice, serve tea and screw with some mortals. You may notice that he is an Ars Goetia Demon like the Pillars we were fighting against. Mashu notices as well. Well, that's it. I'm afraid I couldn't involve more characters, but I had to keep myself down to a minimum in order to ensure that this story keeps short and tight. Have fun! And I hope you engage in a few debates with me! Category:Blog posts